This invention relates to a water urinal.
A conventional urinal is provided with a valve for supplying flushing water to a bowl portion, that is, a flush valve or an electromagnetic valve. Such a valve is mounted exposed to the uppermost portion of a urinal body or the valve is received into a recessed portion formed in a wall surface on which a urinal is installed, and the recessed portion is covered by a cover.
However, in the case of the former, the valve itself is exposed, impairing the external appearance. In the case of the latter, since the valve is received into the recessed portion of the wall surface, its external appearance is good but it takes much time to form the recessed portion for receiving the valve and it is very cumbersome to provide piping for connecting a water pipe to the valve within a narrow recessed portion.
In addition, in the case of the latter, if a valve is causually received into the recessed portion as described above, there arises a problem that maintenance cannot be carried out from the outside.